Microwave Pizza
by Ophium
Summary: It's just like it says in the box: remove the wrap and let it heat. Chase & Cameron


Sexy stories are not my strength, but once in a while I try to venture in to uncharted waters. This is as uncharted as it gets for me.

See it as a sort of coffee break, or better yet, a pizza break, from the more serious stuff. Just fun to write and, hopefully, fun to read.

Microwave pizza

0º0

"Remove pizza from its plastic wrapper prior to placing inside the microwave," Chase read out loud, his back turned to the kitchen entry, the pepperoni and cheese pizza box resting on the kitchen sink.

The late afternoon glow of the winter's setting sun came through the open blinds of the white kitchen, highlighting the greens of the plants resting against the window and the yellow in his hair.

Two small hands sneaked their way beneath his arms, discrete manicure fingernails climbing up his chest, raising the cotton shirt he was wearing as they travelled across his skin, enlisting an army of goosebumps as they went.

"Make sure that the pizza is well placed at the center of the microwave dish before turning the heat on," he went on, trying to ignore the feeling of a female body pressed against his back, soft breasts tickling his muscles. He willingly raised his arms, a flash of green passing in front his eyes before his shirt landed on the kitchen's floor.

The hands on his chest slide south, teasingly stopping at the brim of his blue strip boxers and the body behind him pressed harder, warm flesh melting against his own.

Chase gasped, the pizza forgotten for that moment. "You know that if you keep that up, we'll never get this ready to eat."

His only answer was a playful giggle and one long, bare leg wrapping itself around his. Soft butterfly kisses were skipping across his shoulder blades, a gentle bite on his shoulder punctuating a new movement on the busy hands as the right one dived inside his boxers. "I'm eating," she said playfully.

The Australian hastily closed the microwave's door and set the timer for what he thought was the right amount of time. He hadn't read the instructions that far, and he wasn't really looking at the microwave anymore. His eyes were close, savouring the sensual touch that had erased all thoughts of food from his mind. "Or we can start with the dessert," he murmured in a voice deeply laced with desire as he turned to face his 'tormentor'.

Cameron's eyes were dark, lust filled, mapping every inch of the barely dressed man in her kitchen. "Dessert sounds just fine," she managed to say before her mouth was captured in a hungry kiss.

Tongues fought for control as both bodies tumbled back, stopping only when her back was pushed against the cold wall, one large hand entangled in her hair, protecting her head from the impact. Cameron shivered from the temperature difference, biting Chase's lower lip in retaliation.

The Australian's lips left hers and she moaned in disappointment, until she felt him bit that small piece of skin where her ears met her neck. Her whole body tingled in response, just like he knew it would.

Another bite and she almost missed the second when the loneliness of her panties was replaced by warm fingers, skilled scouts feeling the terrain ahead.

The microwave's hysterical beep was lost in the blood rush that overwhelmed their hearing, as Chase pushed himself inside Cameron in a single thrust. The kitchen watched silently as beeps, moans, muffled screams and half whispered names mingled and merged until the microwave gave up its annoying warning and the two bodies eased their frenzy movements and gradually came to a stop.

Cameron lowered her legs, enjoying the feeling of her skin sliding across Chase's sweat, savouring the after effects of her orgasm in the salty taste of his lips.

The faint smell of burned food started to softly fill their senses, intruding in to their awareness of only each other.

"I think you set the timer wrong," Cameron smiled as she whispered in to Chase's ear, where his head rested against her shoulder.

A tender kiss warmed her skin where his lips rested and she could feel him smile in return. "Nah… I timed it just right."

The end ;)


End file.
